(S)-1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-propanol was conventionally produced by reducing 3,4-dimethoxyphenylacetone using microorganisms (see Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. (JP-A) Hei 8-325188 and JP-A Hei 8-89261). However, these methods are not very productive, and only yield the product in a concentration of 1% or less. For this reason, there was a need in the art to establish a simple and highly economical method of obtaining (S)-1-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-propanol with a high optical purity and at a high reaction yield.